Ya no somos unos niños
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke vuelve con Naruto tras 5 años desde la rotura de su noviazgo cuando no eran mas que unos adolescentes. Naruto sabe que tiene algo que decirle...


ADVETENCIAS: Lemon poco explicito, Relación de chico x chico. Gay Love. Drama ..mucho drama...LOL!

Este puede que sea mi mejor trabajo para concurso. Gano un concurso sobre la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha en NC

t11676-votaciones-iv-concurso-de-one-shots

Personalmente en una historia bastante triste pero creoq ue realista en el fondo...  
Espero que os guste!

* * *

**YA NO SOMOS UNOS NIÑOS**

El reloj daba sus rítmicas pulsaciones, el cielo apenas clareaba en el distrito de Shinjuku. Sasuke se despertó para ir a trabajar, ya era una rutina. El sexo de la noche anterior había sido intenso y aun podía sentirlo. Se frotó la cara con las manos para despertarse, no antes de haber puestos los pies descalzos en el suelo; estaba frío; por un momento se sobresalto sin saber donde estaba, miró a Naruto durmiendo con un suave ronquido, la manta que le cubría subía y bajaba con su respiración. Los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza.

_"Maldita sea…"_ gruñó para sus adentros llevándose la mano a la frente, pero de nada serviría lamentarse. Se levantó y se tomó la libertad de dirigirse al baño a darse una ducha bien caliente. La luz parpadeó perezosa y le costó acabar de encenderse haciendo que Sasuke entrara a tientas dentro del baño, como era de esperar estaba patas arriba.

_"No cambiara nunca…"_ gruño de nuevo, colocando algunos utensilios de baño en la estantería que estaban desparramados por cualquier lado. Nunca había tenido un buen despertar…entonces ¿por qué al mirarse al espejo se sorprendió el mismo con una ligera sonrisa?

El agua empezó a caer sobre su cuerpo, con la cabeza gacha miró como el agua se arremolinaba por el desagüe cerca de sus pies. Las gotas lamieron su piel… era como si hicieran su cuerpo cada vez mas y mas pesado, tuvo la sensación de no aguantarse de no ser por el brazo extendido a la pared, caería dentro de la diminuta ducha; pero a su vez esa sensación abrió su mente.

Empapado y pesado era como se sintió cuando llamo a la puerta de Naruto. Hacia frío y el vaho se manifestaba con claridad. Naruto vivía en un bloque de viviendas baratas. La luz al abrir la puerta le cegó por un momento y solo escuchó su voz.

-Sa..¿Sasuke…?- La voz de Naruto era todo sorpresa. Sasuke no evitó sonreír con amargura.  
-Ey…Naruto,¿ quieres saber algo? Me ha dejado…- mantuvo su sonrisa, Pero Naruto continuó boquiabierto. – ¿y bien?- Preguntó directamente al rubio.

A la espera de sus carcajadas aguardó en la puerta, pero lo que hizo fue apartarse y dejar paso. Cenaron juntos y Naruto tuvo la delicadeza, por una vez de no ser tan directo, como era su costumbre, y preguntar; al parecer los años le habían otorgado algo de sentido común. Cuando la comida y la bebida se terminaron Sasuke y Naruto se dejaron llevar por el efecto de la cerveza hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, se secó para no ir mojando el suelo, abandonó el baño con una toalla ajustada a su cintura y otra sobre la cabeza para secarse; avanzó dispuesto a ir a una de las habitaciones contiguas.

- ¿Vas a contarme ahora lo que ha sucedido?- Naruto se despertó con el sonido de la ducha.  
- Sigue durmiendo, Tengo que ir a trabajar- Apretó el pomo de la habitación con fuerza pero no llegó a abrirla.  
- Ya he llamado y he dicho que no estás en condiciones de ir…- la voz del rubio era firme, pero más fue el restallido de furia que le golpeó entre los ojos a Sasuke.  
- Mis problemas personales no deben afectar a mi trabajo, no te metas en mi vida Naruto. – Se controló para no alzar la voz, aunque no le faltaran ganas.  
- Has sido tú quien ha llamado a mi puerta, solo te recuerdo eso…- Naruto también se controló mucho más que en el pasado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Sasuke sintió la rabia subir por los brazos y latiguear la punta de sus dedos; Naruto le miró con desafío, le estaba provocando de alguna manera, como siempre lo hizo en el pasado; ambos eran ya adultos, no unos críos; por lo que Sasuke tuvo que calmarse y actuar como siempre había hecho. Con aparente indiferencia.

-No sabes nada, así que no hables.  
-No he sabido nada de ti en más de 5 años Sasuke, simplemente cuéntamelo.

El silencio que les siguió fue incomodo para ambos. Manteniéndose la mirada como si fuera un duelo de poder. Naruto apartó la mirada, no porque se rindiera, simplemente estaba cansado de mantener esa tensión.

- ¿Te acuerdas Sasuke…?- Empezó y sonrió para sí mismo, más que para el moreno. – ¿Cuando íbamos a Preparatoria?, siempre nos hemos peleado, pero al final resultamos ser más que amigos y…-  
- Te recuerdo que esos días pasaron- Sasuke no mostró piedad en sus palabras.  
¿Cómo olvidarlo?; Naruto apretó los labios y sintió de nuevo ese gusto amargo que el moreno le dejo de recuerdo.

Naruto abrió, como cualquiera otra ocasión, la puerta a Sasuke, ambos tenían 18 años. Sasuke iba con una sudadera Blanca y un abrigo Negro encima, pantalones tejanos oscuros…como siempre iba con las manos en los bolsillos y su pelo rebelde aun húmedo por la ducha… y como siempre iba a todos sitios como un pincel; sin embargo Naruto se ponía lo primero que encontraba, nunca prestaba el cuidado a su imagen como lo hacía el Uchiha.

- Entra y busca algo para comer, beber o lo que quieras, estaré listo en un momento- comentó mientras se secaba el pelo, fue a recibirle con unos pantalones lisos, cuando se dio la vuelta para continuar con su muda le escuchó hablar.  
-No será necesario – la voz de Sasuke sonó tan fría y cortante como la corriente que entró por la puerta. Naruto le miró, supo que algo pasaba. – No eres lo que necesito Naruto, que te vaya bien...-

Sin más Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y se fue por donde vino.

Atrás quedaron los días de peleas y el roce de sus labios. Durante días recordó que su primer beso fue tras una pelea estúpida, acabaron sangrando de la misma forma estúpida y se besaron después de hacer las paces en la parte trasera de un autobús. Desde ese momento fueron pareja. Rieron, quedaron con los amigos, se conocieron mejor y compartieron su cuerpo a espalda de todos, especialmente de sus padres.

Todo se inicio con una pelea…e irónicamente todo terminó sin una.

- Iré a prepararte algo de desayuno…- Naruto se alejó de él, aun así aquello no iba a hacerle decaer.  
Puso su mayor esfuerzo en hacer un buen desayuno tradicional. Sasuke se había criado de forma muy tradicional. Arroz blanco, pescado no tenia, pero si una sopa de Miso apañada, un huevo duro…Se dio cuenta de lo vacía que tenia la nevera en ese momento…Salió con la bandeja con el reducido desayuno.  
-Ten. Me las he apañado como he podido…- Sasuke permaneció en silencio mirando su esfuerzo, sin ninguna gratitud, permaneció inexpresivo. Naruto suspiró y se sentó destapando su bote de ramen, no espero otra actitud por parte del moreno que permaneció sentado en la mesa mirando el desayuno fijamente sin mover un solo musculo.

Sasuke se vistió con la ropa del día anterior. Naruto supo que se sentiría incomodo, después de una ducha la ropa usada se sentía incomoda.

-Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de mi ro…-  
-Itachi ya no está…- le interrumpió sin dirigirle la mirada, aun fija en el desayuno improvisado. Naruto lo miró perplejo con los fideos enroscados en sus palillos. Sasuke lentamente movió las manos de encima de la mesa apoyando los codos en ella.  
_"Itachi…"_ pensó Naruto en sus adentros; solo lo llegó a ver un par de ocasiones al hermano mayor de Sasuke, eran muy parecidos excepto por el pelo laceo y unas pronunciadas ojeras. Sabía la presión a la que sometió a Sasuke, A pesar que Sasuke era el primero en Clase para sus padres parecía no existir más hijo que Itachi. Naruto llegó a pensar que le detestaba, pero la cara de Sasuke…

-Sasuke…- Le llamó con cierta preocupación  
- Sin Itachi, pasé a ser yo el heredero del clan, y a mí se me pasaron sus responsabilidades…- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos quizás para tranquilizarse y volver a su expresión indiferente. - …Entre ellas Casarme y pensar en el futuro del clan…- Alzó la mirada a Naruto. Tenía sorpresa reflejada en el rostro pero se serenó dejando el ramen a un lado y poniéndose serio se dispuso a seguir escuchando. Sasuke se miro la palma de las manos casi como si no las reconociera – Me casé con una mujer 3 años mayor que yo, hace 5 años. Éramos los responsables de restablecer el clan…ella no pudo con la presión y abandonó…. Ayer volví de arreglar el divorcio…-  
- Sasuke, no tenía idea, yo…-  
- Ella no es lo que ahora mismo me importe- se apresuró a aclarar de forma cortante. Fue un matrimonio concertado apenas la conoció 2 semanas antes de la boda; Le cogió cariño, no sin esfuerzo; pero nunca sintió amor por ella, al igual que ella tampoco por él…era un mal sustituto de Itachi. Volvió a sentir el peso del clan sobre él. –

- Sasuke…- Escucho la voz de Naruto y alzo la mirada. – Que ocurrió con Itachi?-

Aquella pregunta fue dura, pero él se lo había buscado.

-Murió de una enfermedad que llevaba arrastrando hacia tiempo.- A pesar de los años que habían pasado, a Sasuke le costó pronunciar las palabras. Aquella fue la primera vez que lo comentó con alguien. -..lo ocultó.-

_"Nunca sospeche lo mucho que me sobreprotegió Itachi… ¡que estúpido era!"_ Apretó los puños con rabia.

Uchiha Madara, su tío, siempre lidiaba contra Itachi, una vez itachi dejó de estar en su camino, retomó con fuerzas la influencia hacia el clan y su familia. Nunca alzaba la voz, ni obligaba a nadie a nada, pero por algún extraño motivo Sasuke siempre se encontraba bailando al son que él le marcaba. Sasuke también estaba al límite. Debía hacerlo por el clan, el clan por el que Itachi había perdido la vida. Por primera vez en años, entre los muros de la humilde casa de Naruto se sintió a salvo, aliviado; como cuando era un despreocupado estudiante.

"_Itachi, eras estricto conmigo, sabias que ese día iba a llegar, y me preparaste para la tormenta…aunque no puedo hacerle frente, simplemente me mantengo a flote a duras penas…"_ Sasuke dejó aflorar sus emociones, las que en su propia casa temía hacerlo y se volvieran en su contra. Se sintió liberado.

-Quédate aquí conmigo Sasuke- Tan despreocupado como siempre, Naruto.  
Sasuke alzo la mirada, a pesar que pudo haber esperado la respuesta del rubio no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa en su cara. Frunció en ceño enseguida que pudo escapar de su perplejidad.  
-Sigues pensando como un niño, Naruto, puede que en el pasado….- No quería decir la palabra, se le quedaron atrapadas en el pecho, negándose a salir, negándose a aceptar lo que paso.- Las cosas han cambiado, ya no somos unos niños; debería haberte dado cuenta en estos años…Puede que…  
-¿Puede que, que, Sasuke?-la paciencia del rubio se acabó ante las negativas- Puede que porque viva en una casa humilde, en un bloque de vecinos ruidosos ¿no sepa cómo es la vida? ¿Que nunca me haya sentido solo? ¿Es a eso que te refieres?- Espero la respuesta que no llegó. – Suspiró estirandose pensativo - Cuando miro atrás, veo un Sasuke distante, que nunca quiso tener un vínculo con nadie; ¡me sentí muy feliz que decidieras tenerlo conmigo! Nos divertimos mucho con Kiba, Sai, Sakura-chan, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru… ¡Hicimos tantas estupideces juntos!...- Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en la mesa, exaltado por el recuerdo que le vino a la cabeza.- Na na, Sasuke! Te acuerdas de ese día en el comedor del colegio que Kiba se acerco a una chica y … - definitivamente, no era el momento - EL caso es…que ese Sasuke frío aprendió a reír con el resto…e incluso se atrevió a compartir algo de su vida privada conmigo…a pesar de no ser muy listo…- Sonrió con cierta tristeza rascándose tras la cabeza con una de sus manos. Siempre se encontró con las manos atadas, nunca pudo ayudar a Sasuke.  
-Te lo vuelvo a repetir, ya no somos unos críos, los problemas de ahora no se pueden comparar a los de aquel entonces… No lo entiendes…  
-Basta de decir eso! Nunca…- Naruto golpeo la mesa en un estallido de desesperación por la negativa del Uchiha.  
-No alces la voz, no te entenderé mejor porque empieces a gritar. – Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Naruto volvió a tomar asiento disculpándose.  
-Sasuke, Puede que no entienda muchas cosas, ¡pero tu tampoco puedes decidir por los demás! Déjame ayudarte…  
-Quedarme aquí no solucionará mi situación, tendré que buscar una nueva esposa y…-  
-Entonces casémonos nosotros dos- Naruto sonrió con la misma ilusión que sonreiría un niño.

Sasuke perplejo se quedo sin saber que fue o que le dejó sin palabras, realmente, si la estupidez de Naruto al decir aquello y tomárselo a broma, o su sonrisa. Apretó los dientes.

- ¡No te lo tomes a broma!-  
- ¿Quién se lo está tomando a broma? Que sonría no significa que me burle de ti.

Algo en el interior de Sasuke Palpito haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío, tuvo una sensación de bienestar, ¿quizás felicidad? Pero… ¡aquello era estúpido!

- ¡No seas ridículo, Naruto, Somos 2 hombres! – no pudo conservar la calma ante aquello- El clan me exige un heredero, mi anterior esposa no fue capaz ¿cómo vas a dármelo tu?- pensó en el error que había sido contarle aquello a Naruto. Hubiera bastado con que le escuchara y no decir semejante estupidez. Se sintió humillado.  
- Tu clan, tu clan…- Naruto se acerco a él y le hizo levantarse. – ¿Sabes lo que significa tener una familia, Sasuke?  
- ¿Me lo vas explicar tu?- le miró enfurecido. Sabía perfectamente lo que era una familia, el tenia la suya y la adoraba, a pesar de todo.

Lo brazos de Naruto rodearon a Sasuke y le apretó con calidez, sin embargo, el Uchiha le miro de reojo manteniendo su frialdad, sin corresponderle al abrazo.  
- ¿Puedes Sentirlo Sasuke? ¿Puedes sentir mis sentimientos?

- Quiero protegerte Sasuke, no me importa lo que venga detrás, estoy cansado de verte solo. Quiero aliviar tu dolor, ahora y en el futuro. Quiero volver a ver a ese Sasuke que reía sinceramente. Puede que no entienda muchas cosas, pero quiero ser la espalda en la que te apoyes. ¿a caso no es eso una familia?  
- Cállate…usuratonkachi- susurró casi sin fuerzas.

El sol azotaba con fuerza aquel día de verano, Sasuke iba con una simple camisa de tirantes blanca y unos pantalones Azules, contrastaba totalmente con su cuidada forma de vestir, pero hacia tanto calor que no podía soportarlo. Se abanicaba con un pai-pai en uno de los escalones que daba al jardín tradicional japonés de la residencia Uchiha. A Su lado estaba Itachi con un Kimono azul marino hasta casi los tobillos. Itachi permanecía en Seiza (rodillas) mirando hacia el jardín en una actitud meditabunda, mientras Sasuke parecía estar más desparramado que otra cosa.

- ¿No tienes calor con eso? Yo estoy a punto de evaporarme de un momento a otro…- Se abrió la camisa con un dedo y se abanicó por dentro. Itachi le miró de reojo y sonrió.  
- Veo que has hecho buenos amigos y ahora te comportas con más naturalidad.- Aquello produjo una reacción en Sasuke y sentandose de una formas más decente colocando los codos en las rodillas e hizo girara el pai-pai de forma distraída. El rubor afloró en sus mejillas- No es algo malo…- comentó al ver la reacción. – Todos debemos tener nuestro momento de desconexión-  
- Tu siempre eres intachable itachi…- Comento sin maldad, simplemente Itachi era inalcanzable. Lo miró e Itachi desvió la mirada hacia el estanque artificial.  
- Dime ¿cómo son tus amigos?  
- Pues…Normales…- se rascó despreocupado con el Pai pai la cabeza. – Uno es un grosero, uno un perezoso, otro un pozo sin fondo….lo normal…- se encogió de hombros.  
- Y ¿hay alguien especial? ¿Qué tal ese Naruto?  
- ¿Naruto? Es un tocho , un usuratonkachi en toda regla…No le confiaría nada, es un desastre, despistado y bocazas…-  
- Hay veces en que hay que delegar en los demás…  
- ¿A qué viene esto Niisan? –Arqueó una ceja - Siempre me dices que debo aprender a cuidar de mi mismo, que nadie vendrá a rescatarme. Ser autosuficiente.  
- Y así es, nunca se debe perder la independencia, Sasuke. Has aprendido bien. Es duro hacer las cosas solo; pronto te darás cuenta que no podrás abarcarlo todo. Se necesita alguien en quien apoyarse, lo realmente difícil es encontrar esa persona. Pero cuando la encuentres…

Itachi sonrió mirando a su hermano menor cuando un ataque de tos le interrumpió, aunque trató de disimular acabó tosiendo de forma sonora.

- ¿El aire acondicionado del trabajo?- Preguntó con calma el joven Uchiha.- Con lo cuidadoso que eres…- sonrió casi triunfal –No es bueno que te resfríes Niisan, los catarros de verano son difíciles de curar.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta…- sonrió y se mantuvieron en silencio un momento – padre debe estar al caer.  
- ¿Eh? ¿hoy viene antes del trabajo?  
- No, son las 4…  
- ¿¡QUE, Ya?!- Sasuke saltó como un resorte y empezó a correr por el pasillo- ¡maldita sea, llegare tarde, que rabia!. - Una vez se cambió de ropa, se apresuró a llegar a la entrada de la residencia Uchiha y calzarse, escuchó los pasos de Itachi tras de él- Oye Niisan, ya que hemos hablado de eso de la cooperación y tal, ¿por qué no me acercas?  
- Eso no es cooperación y apoyo, eso es aprovecharse….- Se metió las manos dentro de las mangas del Kimono tras empujarle la frente con dos dedos de la mano.  
-Tu sí que eres egoísta, Niisan…- le miro con empreño, pero no pudo enfadarse, menos cuando escucho la ligera risa de Itachi por el momento infantil que acababa de tener. – ¡Me voy. Cuídate ese resfriado!

La última vez que vió a su hermano, le sonrió y movió los labios diciendo algo, pero Sasuke tenía demasiada prisa, odiaba llegar tarde. En el Velatorio recibió una carta de Itachi. Estaba tan triste y furioso que le hubiera ocultado su enfermedad que tardó en tener el valor de enfrentarse a las últimas palabras de Itachi.

_"Encuentra a tu persona preciada y se feliz, Sasuke, solo tú sabes quién es."_

Habían pasado tantos años desde aquello, "¡mierda….mierda…mierda!" sintió lagrimas aflorando en sus ojos. El cuerpo del Uchiha tembló sin poder controlarse, Naruto no se movió, le acaricio la espalda. Sasuke, finalmente, correspondió al abrazo.

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y de su interior salió una pequeña figura que llamó a su padre de forma somnolienta. Su padre se acercó tras haberse apartado las lágrimas. La pequeña se percato que su padre estaba raro y miro a Naruto con desconfianza.

- Nosotros nos vamos, Naruto. Gracias por alojarnos.  
- Ah! No pasa nada hombre…- se llevo las manos tras la nuca, despreocupado con una gran sonrisa. - Pero tengo un pago…- Se acercó y acuclilló ante la pequeña de pelo liso, largas pestañas coronaban sus ojos negros. ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto con una afable sonrisa.  
-Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin haberse presentado primero.- siguió mirándole con desconfianza.  
-Jajaja- Naruto rió- Sin duda eres hija de Sasuke ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto! Un placer conocerte.  
La niña miro a su padre esperando su aprobación y cuando la obtuvo contesto.  
- Uchiha Kioku. Encantada.- hizo una leve reverencia.  
- Venga Kioku, prepárate tenemos que ir a la guardería…Espérame un momento dentro, ahora voy.- la niña asintió y desapareció tras la puerta.  
- Hay que ver….No sabes el pasmo que me dio al verte cargado con la pobre Kioku dormida – Aseguro el rubio girándose a Sasuke.- Sasuke, se que lo que te he dicho, puede resultarte burla, pero lo decía en serio y…esperare el tiempo que haga falta tu respuesta.

El Uchiha permaneció en silencio mirando como Naruto movía las manos con nerviosismo mientras hablaba, tomó aire y una decisión.

-¿Por qué no me acompañas a dejar a Kioku? Total, alguien ha hecho que tenga un aburrido día libre por delante…-  
Naruto miró a Sasuke, sorprendido por la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba, una sonrisa que pensaba que había desaparecido.  
- ¡Me parece bien. Se de un puesto de Ramen que es para chuparse los dedos!-  
- Ya empezamos… ¿Solo comes ramen? –

FIN

* * *

Buenas a Todos! Hasta ahora he tenido 2 reviews en esta historia, y ambas con la misma duda!

**ShinigamiXD** & **kioky kon**

** ¿de donde salio la niña?**

****La respuesta es, que es la única descendiente del Uchiha. Si bien es cierto que haya podido errar en las jerarquías, por lo normal las culturas son machistas y los herederos precisan ser varones, las niñas siempre pasan a un segundo plano. Es por eso que deberían buscar Sasuke y su esposa un segundo hijo, ella se negó abandonado a Sasuke y, por tanto, el matrimonio.

Sasuke comenta que ya ha acabado con los tramites del divorcio quedándose con la niña. Ella sera la heredera si no hubiera un descendiente masculino, pero siempre se han presionado a los conyunges a que tengan al menos un niño varón para heredar.

Es por ello que quería darle el dramatismo y romanticismo a este asunto. Saskue abandona a Naruto por la tradición, y a pesar de que Naruto no le dará jamas el descendiente que reclama el clan, esta dispuesto a abandonar ahora la tradición por Naruto...

O quizás no... es por ellos que dejé este final abierto para que el lector se haga la idea que crea mejor!

¡Lamento no haber sabido transmitir esto, pero trataré de ir mejorando!


End file.
